Emoticlones
The Emoticlones are different sides of Raven's personality that reside within her mind. They all resemble Raven in appearance, but each one wears a uniquely colored cloak, the color of which will hint at which aspect of Raven they represent. List of Emoticlones Pink/Happiness The Pink Raven is the embodiment of Raven's happiness. She is very upbeat and expressive, even going so far as to perform childish acts in front of others, and contrary to Raven's usual claims, she is more playful than Raven. Happy actually enjoys Beast Boy's company, such as laughing at his jokes and teasing him. (This may be a clue Raven actually likes Beast Boy.) Unlike the rest of Raven's mind, which is dark and foreboding, Happy's domain is a large pink valley with yellow skies (with pink clouds) and floating strawberries. Unlike in the show, Raven and Beast Boy are dating in the comics. Gray/Timidity The Gray Raven is the embodiment of Raven's timidity, sadness, sense of loneliness and fear. She is extremely regretful and apologetic, constantly apologizing to Beast Boy and Cyborg for even the slightest things that the real Raven has done or said to them. Her domain is a giant maze of indestructible stone. Green/Bravery The Green Raven is the embodiment of Raven's bravery and fighting spirit, making her a tomboy. She enjoys fighting, and she displays feats of strength equal to even the strongest characters in the series. She also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. Brave is not all above going up against friends and allies, however: In the comic she actually kicks Cyborg in the face-hard- when he refuses to let go of her ankle. But unless made angry, she's pretty upbeat, outgoing, and a good helping hand. In Nevermore, when Raven was combining her all of various emotions, this one was seen in red instead of green. Red/Rage The Red Raven is the mental embodiment of Raven's inner rage, hatred and anger and the pure dark and evil essence inside of her, the inter-dimensional demonic heritage of her inter-dimensional demon father Trigon. Rage, unlike the other Emoticlones, possesses a far darker voice and four gleaming bright red glowing eyes. Out of all of Raven's Emoticlones, Rage is the most dangerous; because of this, Raven must keep her constantly suppressed through intense meditation, for even the slightest expression of this emotion (such as in her battle with Dr. Light In "Nevermore" and Terra in the two-part second season finale "Aftershock") can cause her to go out of control and become much more demonic like her evil demonic father, Trigon. When this dark form is manifested, Raven's supernatural, mystical abilities and powers are at their strongest and most powerful than in her normal form. During the events of 'Nevermore', Rage had escaped from Raven's control and was causing great mayhem throughout her mind in the form of Trigon, but thanks to some advice from Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven fused with her other emoticlones and went into White Raven form, causing her to once again gain control of Rage. Rage later returned in the Teen Titans Go! comic book issue Red Raven (a continuation of Pieces of Me), where she escaped into the real world and began destroying anything and everything that seemed related to the term "father", such as the Founding Fathers exhibit at the museum and Father's Day items in stores. Orange/Rude Orange Raven, from as little of we know of her, does not have very good manners. She not only burped and was seen scratching inside her ear with her finger, but she also mouths off to Cyborg in the comic when he calls her, "Miss Rude with attitude" (her response: "Who're you callin' rude, baldy?") She also is the part of Raven who does sarcasm, meaning that Raven most likely does sarcasm because of Rude. Yellow/Wisdom Yellow Raven is the intellectual part of Raven, and unlike the other Emoticlones, she wears an additional accessory in the form of glasses. She plays the role of a problem-solver. In fanfictions, Yellow Raven is often reffered to as Knowledge. Purple/Love Purple Raven represents Raven's more outgoing feminine side, and like the Pink and Green Ravens, also has a loving smile. Since she was the episode "Nevermore", we can assume that either Raven was in love with someone when the events of the episode occured or she represents the more abstract sense of love as part of the emotional spectrum. She is seen flirting with Beast Boy, Robin and a recurring Goth employee in the issue from "Teen Titans Go!." Brown/Sloth Brown Raven is the manifestation of Raven's sloppier qualities. In an issue of Teen Titans Go!, Starfire describes her as being "hygienically challenged", and in the comics she was seen rooting though a dumpster, eventually coming up with a dirty sock with a hole in the toe (and being delighted at her find). White/Perfect and Complete Balance White Raven is seen in several episodes, and only when Raven is at full strength and power. She is seen battling Trigon after the world has come to an end. In this case, this form represents Raven when she draws on her entire inner strength and power, which she has displayed only in relation to her closest friends. It also means she is fully cleansed of her father's evil. In this form, Raven emits a white glow, and her hair grows to waist-length. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters